Sky Full of Stars
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: "And I know you'll shine brighter than any of them." OC-insert


**Prologue**

* * *

The Shukichi household is what one would consider large to an outsider. To Kya, it feels right home. She not only has her mom, dad, older brother and younger brother but her grandparents on both sides along with a few aunts and uncles that are spread across Japan living their lives with their children. Kya loves it when they have family reunions, and everyone comes to their home, even her grandparents who have migrated to Thailand finds time to visit almost very year.

It excites her when everyone visits for her sixth birthday party, and for the marking of when she'll be starting school as well. Her two uncles and one aunt all bring presents – each one more different from the last – and her two cousins make sure to bring their own homemade presents as well.

"Happy birthday, Kya-chan!" Aunt Kasumi scoops up the small child into her hands, nuzzling her nose into the silver hair of the young girl. Laughter erupts from Kya and everyone watches on fondly.

"It's so like you to be the last to appear, Kasumi." Uncle Hama rolls his eyes, arms folded across his chest as his twin turns to face him with Kya still in her arms.

"That kind of thing happens when you're a pro-hero, Hama-nii."

Kasumi and Hama Shinkirou are Kya's mother's younger siblings and are known for looking exactly alike with their pale hair and eyes – although Hama's hair is longer than his sister's for some reason, which she teases him about.

"I'm just glad you came, Kasumi-oba!" And just like that, the known bicker that was about to take place, is stopped even before it begins as Kya speaks up.

The young girl had been a bit upset when she found her grandparents couldn't make it to Japan in time for her birthday, which her parents picked up on and both sighed in relief when they heard the happy chatter the young child goes into with her aunt and uncles.

"I wanna play with Kya!" Comes little Kizuki's voice as he wrangles himself out of his mother's hold and runs straight at the young unsuspecting girl.

Taura seeing his little sister being bothered, twitches to go over and find someway to remove their little cousin but his mother has left him with an important task.

Gargles of unintelligent words come from inside the play pen where little Zain sits playing with his toy rattle along with his slightly older cousin Miyabi.

Seven-year-old Taura only looks away whenever he hears Kya's voice or the loudness of his father who is interacting with his older brother.

"Little Zain is absolutely adorable, right?" Photos are shoved into Taj's face, and he winces from the loudness of his younger brother's voice.

"He is…" How else is he supposed to answer these questions? Where is Shizue when you need her?

As if summoned a young woman appears from inside the kitchen, silver hair bounded up into a bun on her head. Taj can see where the resemblance ran through for Shizue and her family. Unlike himself and his brother who only shared their dark skin and brown eyes, there was where their likeness ended. Shizue along with her siblings had similar facial structures and coloring something that seemed to pass down to Hama's children and Shizue's as well excluding their darker sin.

"Time for blowing out candles!" Toki gets up to help her sister-in-law as everyone moves to the dining room. Hasani is quick to pick up his youngest child along with the birthday girl herself as Hama collects Miyabi, who immediately clings to her father's neck.

Kizuki races into the room, followed closely by Taura and everyone settles around the table with Kya taking her place at the center as Shizue settles a tiara onto the young child's head.

Smile so wide, Kya can barely see her family as they begin to sing for her. Her skin prickles for some reason, and her hands itch to soothe the feeling but the little girl is determined to just enjoy this moment.

"Blow out the candles, Kya-chan!" Kizuki and Kasumi say simultaneously, the young boy secured on his aunt's hip.

"She has to make a wish first." Taura frowns from his place beside Toki, who ruffles his hair and laughs.

"True. Make a wish, honey." Her mother's words has the young child closing her eyes as she pulls in a breath.

Her nose begins to itch, and Kya tries her best not to sneeze – she wants to blow the candles out properly after all! – wrinkling her nose to maybe provide some relief.

Alas, it doesn't go away and Kya sneezes.

There is a sound – a distorting kind of one – and Taura blinks as his sister disappears before his eyes.

It is quiet for a while as the situation settles in for everyone before all chaos unfolds.

"Her quirk activated! She got my quirk, Shizu. Can you believe it?"

"Now isn't the time to be celebrating, Hasani."

"Where did Kya-chan go?" Kizuki is almost hysterical after witnessing his cousin disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

To answer his question, the young girl runs into the room with her eyes wide. And Shizue along with everyone releases a sigh of relief.

Even if the young girl appears buck naked.

* * *

 **Short, but it's a prologue lol.**

 **Season three really has me so pumped so I'm working out this BNHA story as we go on. First chapter will appear sometime in September, so enjoy this tidbit till then? :)**


End file.
